Ad Libitium
by Doodlez2012
Summary: A Domestic Destiel Universe I have created.
1. In Which Dean and Cas First Meet

**A/N: I got to thinking about how these two would meet in my universe, and this is what I came up with. I hope you all like it.**

**Also, I will be putting these stories in order, as in, this is the first time they meet therefore it will be the first chapter in this story. Sorry if that confuses anyone, I just want the chapters to be in order with the characters timeline, so certain chapters may be a bit different if I update this story and the new chapter takes place before a different chapter that I had up. Did that make sense? I hope so, at least a little bit of sense...**

**One last thing. To the guest that goes by "Casismyfavorite" I wish you had an account so I could properly thank you! You leave such lovely reviews! And I hate calling people out like this, but because you're a guest I can't PM you my thanks! So thank you!  
**

**Other then that, I got nothing. Enjoy the story! **

* * *

"There's a guy I want you to meet." Jo giggled as she led Dean through the crowd of people.

"A guy?" He asked raising an eyebrow. "Do I need to give him the whole 'I'll kick your ass if he hurts you speech?" Jo just rolled her eyes.

"No! This guy isn't for me. He's for you!" She giggled again before taking another drink out of her cup. She had always been a giggly drunk.

"I think you've had enough." Dean said reaching for her cup.

"No. I'm good." Jo said glaring at him. She also had the tendency to turn scary really fast while drunk too.

"Okay, Jo." Dean said holding his hands up as a sign of surrender.

"Anyway, you'll love this guy! He's totally attractive but not in my kind of way, totally your kind of way. Plus he doesn't bat for my team. At least I don't think he does, not sure. I just saw him and thought 'I need to show Dean him' and so-"

"Wait, wait. Did you even talk to the guy?"

"No. Well-" Jo scrunched up her face as if she was thinking really hard. "No."

"So you didn't actually talk to him." Dean said more of a statement then a question.

"No. But I knew you two would get along just find." She looked confused for a moment before adding. "I mean fine. You two will get along just fine."

"I think I need to take your drink away." Dean said reaching for her drink a second time. Jo jerked away from Dean's hand and inevitably hit the person who just happened to be coming by at the moment and drenching the front of his shirt.

"Shit. It's Dean's fault." Was her automatic response, before turning to actually see if the guy was okay. When she did her eyes widen in excitement. "Dean, Dean! It's the guy I was telling you about!" She was seconds away from jumping up and down. The guy just looked confused and bit put off.

"I'm sorry, dude. She's had a bit too much to drink-"

"I'm fine Dean" she cut in.

Dean just continued talking as if Jo hadn't said anything. "I was trying to get the drink away from her."

"It's okay."

"Are you sure?" Dean asked looking at the guy with the dark hair and impossibly blue eyes.

"Yes." the guy replied looking back at Dean.

"Dean." Jo hissed, loudly, "It's the guy, I was talking about!"

"What is she talking about?" The man asked looking between the two very confused.

"Noth-"

"I saw you and I just knew you two were going to fall in love and live happily ever after." If it wasn't so dark in the house the blush that spread on Dean's cheeks would have been noticeable from at least a mile away.

"Okay, we're getting you out of here." Dean said turning Jo around, she tired to look behind her and make , what she was sure was inconspicuous, movements towards Dean as if to say 'you two need to hook up.' The other man only gave them an even more confused look. Dean just shook his head. "Again, I'm sorry. She's really drunk, and not going to have anymore." Dean said as he caught Jo's hand as she tried to grab a different person's drink.

"It's okay. It now gives me a reason to leave."

"Do you want a ride?" Dean blurted out. "Shit, sorry. That makes me sound like a total creep, we don't even know each other and I'm asking if you'd like a ride. Geeze I sound like an idiot right now." Dean rambled on, because, hey, the guy really was good looking and something about him made Dean ramble on like an idiot.

"Castiel"

"Huh."

"That's his name you idiot." Jo hissed loudly.

"Thank you captain obvious. Now stay quiet." Dean said shushing Jo as she smirked at him. "Castiel. Weird name" Shit he was screwed. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

"It's quite alright. It is a weird name. When I was eight I tried to convince my mother to let me change it. Obviously she didn't let me." Dean let out a sigh of relief.

"I'm Dean."

"It's nice to meet you Dean." Castiel replied shaking the hand that Dean had held out. "Now that we know each other, I think I'll take that ride, _if _the offer still stands."

"Yeah, yeah. It still stands. We'll have to take her home first. Your mom is not going to be happy."

"At least I'm still alive. And I'm right." Jo sing-songed.

"Right about what?" Dean asked as he pushed Jo back through the crowd and towards the front door.

"You two are going to get together have lots of hot and steamy sex tonight and live happily ever after for the rest of your lives."

"Jo, you are drunk." Was all Dean said as he pushed her out the door.

Dean looked behind him to see if Cas-Castiel-was following them. As he turned back around Dean couldn't help thinking that maybe, just maybe, Jo was actuallly right.


	2. In Which Dean and Cas First Kiss

**A/N: I got this idea based off of this fanart I found somewhere on Tumblr of Dean and Cas kissing underneath Castiel's trench coat. It's a fabulous piece of artwork and just so adorable and honestly I don't feel like I did that artwork justice. **

**FYI, I've never really written a kissing scene so this was scary. Really scary. I think I should write more kissing scenes so that I can actually become better at writing them? Yeah, that's what I should do...**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this!**

**-Carly**

* * *

They walked together despite the dark ominous clouds hanging low that promised rain sooner rather then later.

"You didn't have to walk home with me, Dean."

"I wanted to." Dean said shoving his hands deeper into his pockets and kicking a rock off the sidewalk. Castiel looked over at Dean who in turn looked up and gave Cas a small smile. "You make a guy feel bad for doing something nice." Dean said more as a statement then anything else.

"That was not my intention."

"I know, I'm just teasing you. Lighten up a bit." Dean looked up again to give Cas another smile.

Castiel just tilted his head a bit and stared at Dean longer then was strictly necessary. Dean always felt more exposed when Castiel did this, usually Dean would catch the person staring and glare at them thus ending the little staring contest the other person had started, but Castiel wouldn't, Dean was the one that would back down and he found it unnerving how much he didn't mind. Castiel finally let out a heavy sigh and turned his attention forward.

"You're going to run into something if you keep staring like that while walking." Dean said as a way to start a conversation.

"I'll be okay, Dean." Castiel said therefore ending the conversation before it had even started.

Dean was now wondering why he had thought it would be a good idea to walk home with Cas. Oh yeah, he had some sort of crush on this strange guy he had met at a party two months before. So yeah, after the party they hadn't gone off and had hot, sweaty sex like Jo, in her drunken state, had said they would do. They hadn't even kissed, he just happened to leave his phone in Dean's car and Dean went and returned it two days later. Now two months later Dean was hoping to make his move, so to say. Well it was mainly Sam telling him that he found it really sad to watch his brother pin after this guy, and therefore Dean better make a move if he wanted anything to happen between the two of them because Castiel most likely wasn't going to and Castiel most certaintly liked Dean back. And that led to Dean walking into Cas' work and then an hour later walking with Castiel. This was a really bad idea, Dean kept telling himself.

Dean felt his phone buzz in his pocket, he pulled it out to find a text from Sam

_looks like rain. Have you made a move yet? _

_Shut up sammy._

_So you haven't. _

Dean wasn't ever going to hear the end of this.

"Is that Sam?" Castiel asked.

"Wha-Oh, yeah." Dean said while shoving his phone back into his pocket, blatantly ignoring the buzz of his phone indicating another text, most likely from Sam telling him to man up. Dean had never had this kind of trouble before. He couldn't help thinking something was wrong with himself. "He was just saying that it looked like rain." Dean added lamely.

Castiel looked up at the sky before replying. "It does look like it's going to rain. Why would he text you that though?"

"Who knows why Sam does stuff." Dean shrugged and roled his eyes laughing.

At that moment a loud crack of thunder was followed by heavy rain drops pelting the two of them and whoever was walking.

"Shit," Dean said trying to raise his jacket over his head.

"Over this way." Castiel said grabbing Dean's elbow and dragging him under an awning of a closed restaurant.

It didn't do much to keep them dry from the rain. Dean could still feel the rain drops hitting his face and soaking through his jacket and two shirts. Both his and Cas' hair were getting plastered to their faces and they had rain dripping down their faces and the back of their necks.

"I don't think this is helping much." Dean said raising the collar on his jacket as if that might help stop the cold from seeping into him.

"You're right, but I don't see many other places to go to get out of this rain." Castiel said peering out and looking at the street where every so often someone would go running by with a jacket, or a newspaper, or an umbrella covering their head. Dean looked over to Cas to see him taking off the trench coat he liked to wear.

"What are you doing?" Dean asked. "You're just going to get even more wetter if you take off your jacket."

"Come here Dean." Castiel said, calmly holding up one end of the trench coat that he had tugged over his head.

"Wha-?"

"Come on Dean, it's not going to hurt you." Cas said shaking the end of the trench coat as if that might tempt Dean to come closer and get under the coat with him. After a few seconds of quiet debating going on in Dean's head he finally relented and took the other end and draped it over his head.

They turned their backs towards the street so that their faces weren't being splashed by the rain. Because of the coat the two of them were closer then they had ever really been together, even with, what Dean liked to call Cas' _personal space issues. _Dean could feel the heat of Castiel as the other man moved closer to try and cover the side of his face from the rain.

Dean reached behind Castiel's shoulders to help hold up that side of the jacket. He felt Castiel stiffened slightly but almost instantly relaxed, leaning slightly back onto Dean's arm.

Dean thought his heart was going to jump out of his chest. Or mouth. He could feel it pounding wildly. Since when did Dean Winchester get nervous around people he liked?

Since meeting Castiel, that's when.

Dean didn't know if he would be able to hold up any longer, he thought he might go crazy if he stayed this close in proximity to Castiel, or die. Either or.

The tension between the two of them was palpable now, at least to Dean it was. He felt like if he had a knife he would have been able to cut through the tension he was feeling.

Castiel shifted a bit closer to Dean bringing the jacket around him a bit more and Dean could feel Castiel's breath on his cheek.

"Dean," Castiel breathed.

"Cas?" Dean asked turning his head slightly so that he could now feel Castiel's breath on his lips.

Later, neither of them would be able to say who kissed who, just one moment they weren't kissing and the next moment they were. It was just a press of lips together, nothing too special in the execution of the kiss-Dean had kissed many people this way-but the fact that he was finally kissing Cas made it more special then any other kiss he had given or received. Dean broke the kiss first-they were able to agree on that later- and leaned his forehead against Castiel's.

"Cas?"

"Dean." Cas replied before nudging Dean's head up so that he could kiss him again.

Dean deepened the kiss, licking Cas' bottom lip as if asking permission. Castiel looped an arm around Dean's waist which brought them even closer to each other, if that was even possible. As they kissed the world around them seemed to melt away, no one mattered to them at the moment. They only cared about each other.

They only broke apart when Dean's phone rang.

"Shit." Dean said leaning his forehead against Castiel's again breathing in his scent as he tried to catch his breath.

"You should probably get that." Castiel said as the phone continued ringing and Dean hadn't made any move to answer it.

"Yeah," Dean trailed off before grabbing his phone from his pocket. "Hello?"

"_Dean?_" Came Sam's voice from the other end.

"Yes?"

"_The rain has stopped you know." _Sam said.

"Okay?" Dean asked slightly confused.

"_So you and Cas can stop hiding underneath his coat." _

"What?" Dean asked now very confused. He whipped off Cas' trench coat to see that, indeed Sam had been right, it had stopped raining, but he also noticed Sam standing across the street smirking at the two of them. "Son of a bitch." Dean muttered. Sam just waved.

"Is that Sam?" Castiel asked turning around and squinting.

"Yes."

"And he's calling you?" Cas clarified, more for himself then Dean.

"Yep."

"_Tell Cas I say hi." _Sam said waving again at the two of them. Dean just closed his eyes and took a couple of deep breaths.

"Goodbye Sam." Dean gritted out before shutting his phone and shoving it back into his pocket. "We-um- should probably finish getting you home." Dean said turning to Castiel.

"Oh-uh- are you sure you don't want to go with Sam?" Cas glanced over to where Sam was, trying and failing at not laughing.

'_At lease he isn't jumping for joy' _Dean thought bitterly.

"No." Dean answered immediately. "I'll never hear the end of this. I'd rather put the inevitable off, if you don't mind."

"No, I don't mind." Castiel said standing in front of Dean their faces inches apart.

"Good." Dean breathed closing the space between the two of them, not for the last time.


	3. In Which They Practically Live Together

**A/N: Thanks to one of my followers on Tumblr for suggesting, that we see Dean and Cas decide to move in together. **

**Oh my goodness I've been writing so much lately! I did a fic that someone asked for, I'm doing the 30 day otp challenge, this, and last night I did a RP that kept me up till 3 in the morning and it was beautiful and the best RP I have ever done. **

**Anywho, I hope you like this! **

**-Carly**

* * *

It was the natural progression of the relationship.

It really was.

So why the hell was Dean so nervous?

Oh yeah, because he had never gotten this far in a relationship before.

"Just ask him Dean. You guys have been dating for what? one and half, two years? You're ready for this, from what Anna has said, he's ready for this."

"You've been talking to Anna?"

"Ask him, Dean." Sam had said getting up from the chair he had been sitting in to leave.

Four months.

That's how long they had casually been mentioning things that they would like in a house.

It's how long that, when out together, they had started pointing out random things to each other mentioning how great it would look in a house.

Four months that they started going to open houses, just for the heck of it.

One year, since they started leaving things at each other's places for when they slept over. Shirt here, pants there.

Nine months since they both allotted each other space in their apartments.

Six months since they stopped sleeping alone at night, alternating between each others places.

And four months since they both realized they were already practically living together.

"You should do it." Anna encouraged, brushing a strand of red hair out of her face.

"I don't know Anna, I don't think Dean would agree to it."

"Castiel," Ann started placing one of her hands on top of Castiel's and looking at him. "You two pretty much go house shopping together, and when was the last time you two slept in separate beds?" Castiel didn't know an answer to that. "Besides I think I see just as much of Deans stuff in your apartment as there is yours. You two practically already live together, just make it official." Castiel only sighed as Anna patted his hand.

It happened one day. While they were at one of those open houses. They had been left alone in what could be the living room. Dean stood glancing out the window while Castiel stood in the middle of the room looking out the door.

"Nice view."

"What?" Cas asked turning to look at Dean.

"Nice view. We can still see out, but it's hidden from the sidewalk so really no one can see in." Castiel furrowed his eyebrows but nodded.

They each went back to their own musing, Dean looking out of the three windows that lined one side of the room, Castiel turning slowly in a circle.

They left not too long afterwards, thanking the Realtor.

"Should we move in together?" Dean asked later that night as they lay in his bed.

"Hmmm?" Cas hummed his voice muffled by Dean's chest a hand coming across to play with Dean's hair.

"Do you want to move in together?" Dean asked turning so that he was now on his side looking at Cas. Taking a hold of Castiel's wrist and pulling it so that he place light kisses on it. Castiel didn't say anything, only curling his fingers around Dean's hand. "I mean, we don't have to. I was just thinking, we've been together two years and we practically already live together-" Dean started babbling. Castiel smiled and moved his hand so that it was resting on Dean's cheek.

"I think we should too, Dean." Castiel moved so that he could place a light kiss on Dean's lips, he felt Dean smile against his lips and deepened the kiss.


	4. In Which Dean is a Distraction

**A/N: ummmm yeah, I'm not sure what happened here. I had a different plan and this just got away from me and turned into... whatever this is... I honestly don't know what happened. So umm yeah, I hope you like it! **

**Warning: this is probably the closest to writing smut I will ever get, so you are warned...?**

**-Carly**

* * *

"What are you cooking?" Dean asked coming up behind Castiel and taking the wooden spoon out of his hands to taste the sauce that Castiel had recently been stirring. "Mmm, that's good." Dean moaned, his eyes closing as he licked his lips trying to get every drop.

"That's very unsanitary, Dean." Castiel said turning around and plucking the spoon out of Dean's hand.

"But it's delicious." Dean pointed out placing his hands on the counter trapping Castiel between his arms.

"You think everything I cook is good." Dean chuckled softly.

"You should be thankful I don't think everything you cook is terrible."

"I don't think it's possible for you to think any kind of food is terrible."

"I would beg to differ." Castiel just raised an eyebrow but didn't respond. "What?"

"Nothing Dean," Castiel said raising the wooden spoon out of Dean's grasp as he tried to grab it again.

"Cas." Dean growled.

Castiel was pushed against the counter with Dean as a warm weight holding him there. Dean moved so that he had a leg between Castiel's.

"Dean, not here." Castiel said trying and failing to escape from Dean's arms, but in all honesty he hadn't tried very hard.

"I thought you liked it here?" Dean says as he moves so that he can trail kisses along Castiel's jaw and neck.

"I'm cooking Dean." Castiel tried to wiggle out of Dean's hold but didn't do much except tilt his head back just a little letting Dean have better access to his neck.

"Doesn't look like it to me." Dean said, his breath ghosting across Castiel's collarbone.

"I would be if you'd let me."

"Are you sure?" Dean asked raising his head.

"Positive." Castiel breathed before Dean closed the space between the two of them and properly kissed Castiel.

The kiss was hot and wet and neither of them wanted to be the first to break away. It was a battle of dominance, a game of sorts that they always played, who could come out on top. The spoon fell onto the counter as Castiel placed one hand on the back of Dean's neck to pull him in closer, if that was even possible. Dean responded by shifting his leg causing Castiel to moan into Dean's mouth. .

"Dean," Castiel said as he broke away first breathing heavily. "Food. On the stove- Dean-" Dean had started pressing kissed along Castiel's jaw and neck. Nipping and licking at spots causing Castiel to squirm and moan. "Dean, really."

"What? I'm having fun."

"And I'm trying- Dean- to cook."

"Fine, just think of that as a little teaser of what's to come." Dean said before placing a kiss on Castiel's lips and palming Castiel through his jeans causing Cas to moan.

"Dean Winchester, you are going to be the death of me." Castiel said against Deans lips before kissing him again and pushing him away to see if he could finish dinner quicker.


	5. In which Dean and Cas get a kitten

**A/N: I have decided to create a domestic destiel 'verse. it does not have a name yet that's why it still says "sleeping." I will change the name once I come up with a name for this 'verse. **

**I plan to keep it saying complete because I have no idea when I will finish this.**

**I will update this whenever I write something new for it. **

**I do have a little plan for it but not much. **

**The basic idea for it is this; it's a human AU. So that means hunting monsters has never been a thing. Dean and Cas ARE in a relationship so this is slash but don't expect smut. I've never written it and frankly I don't trust my writing abilities to write good smut. Dean and Cas do live together, they have a cat and soon will have kids. I will try and incorporate as many characters that are in the show into this 'verse, so yes Sam and Bobby will defiantly be in this. As for what they do? I'm not entirely sure. I think I may make Dean a teacher but not for sure. **

**Okay, I think that is all. **

**You probably didn't read all that. **

**All I have left to say is...**

**Enjoy the ride I may take you on!**

**- Carly**

* * *

"Did you really need to get one?"

"No, I didn't _need _one, I _wanted _one."

"So you went out and bought yourself one?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because I wanted one."

"I get that, but why did you-know what never mind. I'll never understand you." Dean gave Cas a reassuring smile as he reached over to lightly pet the head of the black and white cat currently snuggled in Cas' arms. It perked up as soon as Dean started petting it and stared at him with it's wide blue eyes.

"Kind of reminds me of you." Dean said staring back at the cat.

"I'm glad to hear that," Cas deadpanned. Dean glanced up to see a small smirk on Cas' face. "I think she likes you." The kitten was purring contently now as Dean continued his small strokes on it's head.

"Never had any sort of pet before." Dean stated simply. "Mom always wanted one, but dad didn't. So we never got one. Not even a fish." Dean laughed at that, which startled the kitten, "Every kid got a themselves a goddamn goldfish, but not Sammy and I. I wonder, now, what my dad had against pets." Cas didn't say anything, he just held the kitten as Dean continued stroking it's tiny head. "How old is she? Is she, even a she?"

"Yes," Cas laughed "It's a girl and she's three months old."

"Oh, wow." Dean breathed, "Young 'en aren't ya?"

"Here, you hold her." Cas practically shoved the kitten into Dean's hands not giving him much choice as to whether hold the kitten or not.

"Oh-uh-shit Cas" Dean said as he fumbled to get a better grip on the kitten. Once the kitten was safely in his arms, she snuggled into his arms just like she had in Cas' and looked up at Dean expectantly before nudging his arm with her nose.

"You're not going to hurt her, Dean." Cas laughed. Dean just scowled at him. The kitten looked even tinier in Dean's arms then it had in Cas'. Dean slowly removed one of his arms he was using to hold the kitten to start petting her again.

"So, do you like her?" Cas asked conversationally coming to stand at Dean's side leaning his head on Dean's shoulder.

"Yes Cas, I like her." Dean sighed.

"So we can keep her?" Dean turned his head to look at Cas who was staring expectantly up at him

"Jeeze Cas, you're like a little kid, thinking everyone will agree with them because they give them the damn puppy dog eyes."

"So is that a yes?" Dean just sighed and shook his head.

"I know you've already gotten everything we need for her. Go get it."

"I'll be right back then," Cas gave Dean a quick kiss before practically bounding out the door to his car.


	6. In which Dean finds Cas sleeping

**A/N: This is the first time I have written something that resembles slash! And also the first time I have written something for this fandom. I just love this paring and I love fluffy goodness which I hope this comes across as. Also, it's short. I think it's the shortest thing I have ever written, but I just didn't want to add anything. I felt like it would have ruined it.**

**There really isn't anything to it, I just wanted to write cute, fluff, domestic destiel. Mainly because of my intense love for reading cute, fluffy, domestic destiel. **

**Okay I'll quit my rambling now. Enjoy! **

**-Carly**

* * *

Sometimes when Dean comes home he'll find Cas asleep on the couch. It doesn't happen often, in fact it's usually the other way around, but when it comes to these rare moments of finding Cas asleep on the couch, well, Dean can't help but stop and stare. With one hand off the side of the couch, the other haphazardly placed on top of the cat laying on his chest, Cas looks peaceful. He never looks this peaceful when he's awake, always worried about one thing or another. Dean likes him this way; peaceful. He lets himself stand in the archway of the living room for only a few minuets before moving quietly towards the kitchen and away from Cas. He feels that if he were to stand there any longer the moment would be ruined. Later, Dean hears Cas moving, the cat landing on the ground before running off, and finally Cas yawning as he comes up behind Dean who is sitting at the kitchen table.

"Hello, Dean. I didn't hear you come in." Cas says placing a hand on Dean's shoulder.

"You were asleep." Dean points out as he places one of his hands on top of Cas' glancing up to give Cas a quick smile.

"So I was." Cas says before taking his hand off of Dean's shoulder and moving towards the kitchen. "Hungry?"

"You know I always am."


	7. In Which Dean and Cas get Married

**A/N: Can you see Dean and Cas getting married in some big wedding? Because I can't. So I feel like they just went to city hall or somewhere where they could get married and not make a big deal out of it. And they didn't tell anyone until after because it's how they roll. **

**Thanks to a wonderful blogger on tumblr for suggesting this to me! **

**That's it! I hope you like! **

**-Carly**

* * *

"We should get married." Castiel said as nonchalantly as he could muster, one night.

"What?" Dean almost dropped the bowl he was carrying in shock.

"We should get married." Castiel repeated.

"No I heard-what?" Dean was still trying to process what Castiel was saying.

"I think me and you should get married." Castiel said once again, calm as one could be. Though inside his heart seemed like it wanted to beat out of his chest and his palms were sweaty and he couldn't sit still, so he got up and started washing dishes just to give himself something to do. And a reason to not look at Dean as they talked.

"Are you-you're trying. Okay, overload." Dean said sitting down in Castiel's empty chair and dropping the bowl onto the table.

"If you don't want to-I was just thinking because we've- it's okay." Castiel said trying hard not to show any of the disappointment he was feeling.

"No, Cas. Dude, just give me a moment. Let me process this. It's not everyday that someone asks me to marry them. Well suggest that I marry them." Castiel sat in a chair next to Dean at the table.

"It's okay if you don't want to. I was just thinking-" Cas trailed off here and looked at Dean, who was still sitting in shock. Dean didn't give any sign that he was going to move or speak. Castiel looked down and started fumbling with the end of his shirt, just to give himself something to do. He didn't wait long before he stood up again and hoped his disappointment wasn't showing on his face.

"Wait." Dean finally said grabbing Castiel's hand. "Just-wait. Marriage is such a big thing. Are you sure?" Castiel looked intensely at Dean before answering.

"We've been together four years Dean. I was just thinking that we could, I don't know, make it official. As in signed document, state government recognizes it, official." Castiel said looking down at their entwined hands.

Dean laughed a little at the statement. Running a thumb over the top of Castiel's hand, Dean looked up at Castiel and realized that he could never see himself with anybody else, so why the hell not, he asked himself. He took Castiel's hand into both of his and Castiel placed his free hand on top of Dean's.

"I, Dean Winchester, would love to marry Castiel Novak, if he hasn't changed his mind in the last few minutes while I was being an idiot." Dean said calmly but strong hoping to make sure that Castiel knew he was sincere.

Castiel smiled at Dean before replying.

"I, Castiel Novak, have not changed my mind. At all." Dean returned the smile.

* * *

"When were you going to tell me you got married!" Sam all but shouted.

"Dude, I'm telling you now."

"But- marriage. That's a big deal! And you didn't inform me that you were even engaged at all?"

"Sam, we didn't tell anyone anything so don't feel like we left you out of some big loop that everyone was in on, but you."

"But Jo-"

"Jo's a girl, I don't-"

"Jo is standing right here and would like to say that she notices these things, it's what girls do. Plus, I called it from day one." Jo butted in.

"You were drunk"

"I was right." Jo said glaring at Dean. Dean didn't hold the glare for much longer before returning his sight to Sam, ignoring the other people in the room.

"If you're not going to be happy, I think Cas and I should leave."

"What? Of course I'm happy for you! You're my brother, who is now married and didn't tell anyone, so of course I'm happy for you." Sam said, causing Dean to relax just a bit.

"Well, I think I'm going to finish dinner and leave you three to talk a bit. Bobby you can help. You too Jo." Ellen piped up after watching the two brothers interact with a smile on her face.

"But mom-"

"Jo!" Ellen said sharply. Jo just rolled her eyes and followed Bobby and her mother out of the room muttering, "Sometimes I still feel like a teenager."

"So, who wore the dress?" Sam teased. Dean groaned while Castiel laughed.


	8. In Which Dean and Cas Have a Child

**A/N: I love love LOVE domestic destiel WITH kids, so yeah, I'm giving them a daughter and possibly a son later on. Who knows. We'll see.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this! I absolutely loved writing it! **

**-Carly  
**

* * *

"Cas? Cas!" Came Deans voice as he rounded a corner to find Cas standing in front of the window. "Finally found you Cas." He sounded out of breath.

"There was no hurry, Dean." Cas said calmly as Dean came up beside him.

"Of course there was hurry, Cas. It's not everyday you get to meet your kid for the first time." Cas gave him a look that said more then words ever would. "Fine, fine. But you could have at least called or texted me before school was over."

"I didn't want to distract you, those children needed you more then ours did. She was only going into labor. I didn't know how long it would last, nothing to worry you about at the moment."

"Nothing to worry me about?" Dean sputtered, "of course it's something to worry me about, Cas." Cas just gave Dean another one of his pointed looks that shut Dean up faster then anything else. Dean rubbed a hand over his face knowing he had lost the argument against Castiel. "Fine."

Dean wrapped an arm around Cas' shoulders while Cas wrapped his arm around Dean's waist. "She's that one right there." Cas said pointing in a general direction with his free hand.

"What one? They all look the same to me."

"That one. Second row, fifth from the left."

Dean laughed "You've got that down pat."

"I watched them bring her in and I've been here for the past half hour."

"That's not creepy at all." Dean laughed again. "Someone might think you're trying to decide which baby you're going to take."

"I look like any other father here. I don't see a problem with it." Dean just laughed before turning his attention back to the little girl that was now his daughter.

"She's beautiful."

"That she is."

_**0000000000000000000000**_

"I came as soon as I could." Sam had said when he had first come bursting through the door. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"See, Cas, people like to be notified about this kind of thing sooner then later."

"There was no need to rush everyone." Castiel huffed.

"Sorry, Sam, Cas didn't want to bother anyone. He didn't even call me right away."

"There was no need-"

"Cas, we're just going to let this one go."

"We can let it go if you let it go."

"Touché."

"When you two are done having your little lovers spat, when can I meet my niece?" Sam was trying and not completely failing at holding in his laugher. The smile on his face did cause Dean to shoot him one of his _I-am-going-to-kill-you _faces.

"Come with me," Dean said standing up, "We'll have to make this quick we still have a few more papers we have to sign."

Dean led Sam down the hall to where he had first found Cas.

"Which one is she?" Sam asked looking at all the babies.

"Uh, that one. There. Second row, third from the left." Dean said pointing her out to Sam.

Sam and Dean stood there for a while just looking at the child. A couple of nurses came by, smiling shyly at the two men, who in return politely returned the smiles.

"She's beautiful." Sam finally said.

"God, is this going to turn into some chick flick moment?" Dean asked lightly punching Sam's arm.

"I'm serious Dean!" Sam said avoiding the punch. "And you might want to get use to those 'chick flick moment's' you have a daughter now."

"Oh god, you're right Sammy." Dean said, rubbing a hand over his face. "I'm a father now. Oh god."

"It's now just hitting you, isn't it?" Sam placed a hand on his brothers shoulder

"I have a kid now, Sammy. How did this happen?" Dean looked like he was going to go into shock over the revelation.

"Well, when a mommy and daddy love each other very much… Well in your case when you contact an adoption agency…" Sam teased.

"Bitch." Dean replied.

"Jerk. Are you going to be okay? You look like you're about to pass out." Sam asked properly looking at Dean, who looked like he was about to faint.

"I'm fine. I'll- be fine. Just, what if I mess up? What if I'm a shit father? I'm not ready for this, Sammy!"

"Dean. Dean, man, you'll be okay. Here, sit down ." Sam led Dean over to a chair, where Dean collapsed dropped his head in his hands.

"I have a kid now."

"Yes you do."

"What if I mess up somehow?"

"You'll be fine Dean."

"How do you know?" Dean shot back. "I could be completely terrible and she grows up to be some trouble maker. I don't know if I could handle having a Ruby as a kid." Sam dropped his head as Dean said that.

"You are not going to have a Ruby daughter Dean. You're going to be a great father. You have Castiel to help you, and me, and Bobby, and Ellen, and Jo. You're not alone in this."

"But-"

"Dean. You practically raised me, I turned out perfectly fine."

"You sure about that?" Dean said smirking a little at Sam.

"Dean, you're going to be a great father. Right now you're having one of those new parent crisis, panic attacks? I don't know. But you're going to be fine, trust me."

"If you say so, Sammy."

"I do." Sam replied. Just then Dean's phone went off.

"It's Cas." Dean told Sam. Sam watched as Dean answered his phone and listen to what Cas has to say. "I have to go, you can stay here if you want, I won't be gone long. We just have to sign a few more papers."

"Have fun, Dean." Sam said as Dean started walking away.

"Oh, Sam." Dean said turning around. "This, this never happened. You got it?"

"I hear you loud and clear." Sam said smirking.

"Bitch."

"Jerk."


	9. In Which Dean and Cas First Hold Maddie

**A/N: I got this idea after seeing so many pictures of babies in my Greek Myth class, and then one of my tumblr friends was feeling down so I told her I would write this for her and so I did. Enjoy! **

**-Carly**

* * *

"She's so tiny." Dean murmured.

Dean and Castiel were both standing over the small crib that held their new baby girl. They had signed all the necessary papers and the little girl that lay before them was now official theirs. Her birth mother hadn't wanted to have anything to do with her and had left as soon as she had been allowed to. The doctors had set up a small room for the two men so that they could hold and coo over their new child like any other mother might.

"She is a newborn, Dean." Castiel replied not taking his eyes off the tiny sleeping figure.

"Smartass." Dean muttered. He reached a hand down to gently touch the sleeping infant's face.

"You can hold her." Both men turned to look at the nurse that had just entered the room. "In fact I insist that you both do." She went to the opposite side of the crib and picked up the small child and cradled her in her arms. She looked back up at the two fathers with a smile. "Who wants to hold her first?" Dean and Cas both had looks of worry on their faces. The nurse laughed again and walked around to stand in front of Dean. "How about you. You can sit in the rocking chair if you'd like and I'll hand her to you."

Dean swallowed dryly and gave short nod before walking the two steps to the rocking chair in the room. He sat down and carefully took the baby from the nurse. As soon as he had his child safely in his arms his breath caught in his throat. She looked so tiny, so much more tinier, in his arms. He couldn't believe that this beautiful baby girl was all his, and Cas', she was theirs.

"Breath Dean." Castiel said in Dean's ear as he leaned over to Dean to look at the baby in his husbands arms. Dean let out a shaky laugh, essentially breathing. He could almost feel the smile on Cas' face from that. He bravely took one hand to brush the blanket down so he could touch her hands. When she grasped it Dean couldn't help the smile that spread across his face and he smiled up at Cas. Cas smiled back at him and leaned down to lightly kiss him before both of them turned back to look at their child.


	10. In Which Cas Reflects on his Life

**A/N: I had the image of Dean with his daughter but I didn't really know what to do with it. Hmmm, oh well. I hope you guys like it. **

**This is going out for anyone that reads this, buuut I'm having trouble right now thinking of things for this; i.e I'm having a bit of writers block right now. I don't want to abandon this just yet! **

**So if you could give me prompts or something, I would be totally in love with you (more so then I already am!) **

**Thank you, and enjoy now! **

**-Carly**

* * *

Most times, nowadays, when Castiel comes home late from work, he'll wearily walk from his car to the front door and walk into the semi-darkness that is his-and Dean's- house. The porch lights, and a few table lights inside will be the only ones on.

Castiel will most likely hear the dull noise that indicates that the television is on, which will draw Castiel towards the living room after he hangs up his coat and deposits his shoes by the door. In the living room Dean will be laying on the couch, ankles crossed and their child laying asleep on his chest. Castiel usually takes a moment to stand in the archway and watch as the lights of the TV flick across Dean's face. Madelyn-their child. His and Deans, Deans and his. Four months later and it's still strange to Castiel that he has a child- will squirm slightly in her sleep, her little hands clenching and unclenching around Deans shirt, her brows furrowing together as if she's about to cry, before she lets out a little sigh and continues sleeping. Dean might tense a little, as if in anticipation of the little girl waking up but ultimately relaxes again and continues unconsciously rubbing little circles on her back.

Usually Dean will look up from the television and catch Castiel's eyes and give a small smile, before looking down his chest at his little girl and run a hand over her head, she'll shift under his touch but most likely won't wake up. Castiel will return the smile before turning around and heading upstairs to change out of his work clothes.

When he was a teenager, he never realized that his life would be like this. He never even thought about it as a possible future for himself. But now that he has it-the domesticity, the loving partner, the child, the family in general-he wouldn't have it any other way. Castiel smiles at this thought, and after seeing little scenes like the ones that play out in the living room Castiel feels almost overwhelmed by the love and admiration that he has for his small family. He can never seem to properly express how much he loves Dean and their child, but Dean seems to understand when Castiel tries to explain, and he's certain his daughter will too once she's old enough.

It's still an odd thought, to him, that he has this life. Every once in a while it will come crashing down onto him that he has a family now. A real life-complete-with-a-child-family. He now has something that he didn't have growing up, but Castiel doesn't like thinking about the past, he likes thinking about the present and right now his present is Dean and Madelyn.


	11. In Which They're Happy

**A/N: I haven't updated this in what feels like a long time! Ack! I actually did write something for it but I don't know if I'll add it. I'm still thinking on that.**

**But yeah, here you go. More cuteness (hopefully)!**

**-Carly **

* * *

"What are you doing Dean?" Dean was currently sitting on the ground holding Maddie under her armpits to help her stand up. She stuck one of her tiny fists into her mouth and gurgled happily as Castiel walked in the room and she started bouncing in her excitement as if she forgot that she was "standing."

"I was playing with her." Dean said smiling up at Castiel. "Looks like she's tired of me though." Dean said trying to control the squirming child that was now trying to reach out to her other father.

Castiel bent down to pick up Maddie at the same time that Dean handed her off to him. As soon as she was in Castiel's arms she took her, now saliva covered, fist out of her mouth and patted Castiels cheek laughing as Castiel scrunched up his face in disgust. Dean laughed along with her getting up from the floor.

"I'm not going to kiss that cheek." Dean said leaning in to blow a raspberry in Maddies face causing her to giggle and spit to go everywhere. Castiel laughed along with Maddie this time while Dean tried to wipe the spit off his face.

"I'm not going to kiss that face."

"Fine." Maddie laughed again and clapped her hands before sticking her fist back into her mouth. "Let's get you ready to go." Dean said taking Maddie back from Cas.

An hour later found them at Ellens restaurant "The Roadhouse." Dean was sitting on a stool while Maddie sat on the counter trying to reach for things, like the salt shaker and the sugars.

"Is someone sitting here? No. Good. Hey there." Dean looked over to see that a blonde women had sat down next to him at the counter and was leaning so that if Dean wanted to look he could get an eyeful of her breasts. Before Cas she would have been the kind of girl Dean would have picked up at a bar.

"Hey." Dean flashed her a smile.

"What are you doing here?" She asked with a flirty smile. These things were a bit tedious to Dean now and he wasn't really in the mood for this, especially since he was trying to hold down a squirming child.

"Watin' for Ellen." Dean replied stopping Maddie from grabbing a pepper shaker. She turned to look confusedly at Dean a silent asking of why her father wasn't letting her play with all the fun looking toys. "No." he said to Maddie shaking his head. She smiled and clapped her hands reaching for Deans face. The lady next to him laughed.

"Oh, she's adorable. Hello." The lady said in an overly sweet voice.

"Say, hi." Dean said. Maddie just looked at her father, then the lady, and back to her father. Dean laughed.

"Shy one is she?" The lady turned back to flirting with Dean.

"Not usually." Dean said smiling more at Maddie then at the lady. The lady seemed to be getting slightly annoyed with the fact that Dean was paying more attention to Maddie then to her. She not so subtly pulled her shirt down just a bit more and leaned more into Dean.

"So, what are you doing after this?" She asked. Dean stared at her.

"Really? You're going to try to pick me up while I'm with my kid?"

"What? It's not the first time a guy used a kid to pick up people. Besides she doesn't even look like you."

"There's this thing called adoption." Dean said.

"You're a single father?"

"Not single honey, married." Ellen said coming up. "See the man over there. Dark hair blue eyes, looking this way?" The lady nodded confused. "That's his husband."

"Husband?" The lady sputtered. "You're gay?" Dean only shrugged before taking sugar packets away from Maddie before she could stuff them in her mouth, she frowned at her father.

"I suggest you get on your way."

"You can't be gay." The lady said ignoring Ellen. "My friend said she slept with you!"

"That would have been a while ago then." Dean gave her another tight smile. He stood up, picked up Maddie off the counter taking the salt shaker from her, smiling at Ellen he said. "You know where we'll be." He then turned without saying anything to the lady and headed toward where Cas was sitting and talking with Jo.

"I suggest you get out of my restaurant." Ellen said as the lady sat there staring at Dean as he handed off Maddie and kissed his husband and laughed at something Jo had said. "Honey, leave this property right now." The lady finally paid Ellen some attention.

"Fine. I was planning on leaving this dump anyways." The lady replied haughtily.

* * *

"Who were you talking to at Ellens tonight?" Castiel asked Dean later that night as they were going through their nightly routine.

"No one" Dean answered toothbrush hanging out of his mouth.

"She looked like she knew you."

"Never seen her before in my life." Dean said after spitting. He then turned to Castiel looking as if a light bulb had just gone off in his head. "Are you jealous?" Castiel didn't say anything only brushing past Dean to get into the bathroom. "You are, aren't you?"

"I don't know what you are talking about Dean." Castiel replied more stiffly then usual. Dean turned to lean against the bathroom door frame watching as Castiel started to brush his teeth.

"You are! I don't think I've ever seen you jealous." Castiel spit and wiped his mouth clean of toothpaste before navigating around Dean and walking to his side of the bed.

"Dean, please." He said, obviously wanting the conversation to be over.

"Cas." Dean said getting into his side of the bed siding up next to Cas. "You don't have any reason to be jealous." Dean placed his face in the crook of Castiels neck placing soft kisses there. Castiel sighed.

"I know Dean. Just sometimes-"

"I understand Cas." Dean said moving his kisses up towards Castiels mouth. Cas sighing quietly with each kiss till Dean kissed the side of his mouth and grinned slightly moving so that he was holding himself above Castiel. "Really Cas, you don't have any reason to worry." Dean leaned down so that their lips brushed lightly against each other with the slight movement.

"I know Dean."

"Good." Dean said before properly kissing Castiel slowly and languidly.

Then Maddie started crying.

They broke apart, both of them laughing softly, having forgotten for just a little while the world around them.

"I'll get her." Dean said with a groan rolling off the bed.

By the time Dean had gotten Maddie calmed down and back to bed, Castiel was already asleep snoring quietly. Dean smiled to himself crawling quietly into the bed.

Castiel didn't have to worry about him at all. He wouldn't give up his little family for anything.


	12. In Which Their Daughter Takes After Them

**A/N: I've always had this image of a little girl holding a cat around it's middle and somehow it transferred into this chapter. **

**As always, I hope you like it! **

**Reviews would be lovely but aren't necessary. **

**-Carly**

* * *

He could hear her pattering around right outside the dinning room, where he was sitting at the table working. She would walk a bit before stopping and making little huffing noises as if she were lugging something heavy and had to keep adjusting her hold on it.

"What are you doing Maddie?" Castiel asked not looking up from his work.

"Kitty!" Was her reply from right outside the doorway.

"Yes, we do have a kitty. Be nice to her alright?" He said while punching some numbers into a calculator.

"Kitty!" She said again now standing in the doorway.

"Yes, we have a kitty." He said now writing something down.

"Papa!" She whined, "New kitty!"

"No, we only have the one."

"New kitty! New kitty!" She protested.

"What are you-" Castiel started before he looked up. His daughter was standing in doorway with her chubby little arms wrapped around the middle of an orange tabby, who ironically was not the black and white cat that Dean and Castiel had owned for about five years.

"New kitty!" She said looking proud of herself as she tried to hold up the struggling cat in her hands.

"Yes, I can see that. Where did you find it." Castiel asked kneeling down in front of his daughter and reaching out for the cat.

She scrunched up her face as if she was thinking hard. "Outside!" She said looking proud of herself.

"Let me see it." Castiel said taking the cat from her. "We can't keep this cat. You know that right?"

"My kitty!" She said reaching for the cat that Castiel was now holding.

"No, this could be someone else's. They might be missing their kitty."

"New kitty."

"Do you want to take a cat from someone else?"

"No. Kitty." She said again, reaching out for the cat.

"We need to give the kitty back to its owners."

"No. Mine."

"Someone might be missing their kitty. They might be sad. Would you be sad if someone took our kitty?"

"Yes." she replied sadly before moving closer to her father and reaching over to pet the cat.

"It'll be okay." Castiel said moving the cat around so that he could free an arm and tug his daughter into a one armed hug. He kissed the top of her head as she leaned into his side and continue to pet the cats head.

"Where's my welcoming party?" Dean yelled when he came into the house. Castiel could hear Dean taking off his shoes and hanging up his jacket.

"We're in here." Castiel yelled back.

"What's going-" Dean started to ask as he came into the dining room. He looked at the cat in Castiels arms and gave him a puzzling look. "I thought we talked about this. If you wanted another cat you only have to ask."

"New kitty daddy!" Maddie said looking proud of her self as she ran towards Dean where he bent down and picked her up returning the hug that she gave him.

"I can see that. Cas. Care to explain?" Dean gave Castiel a questioning look.

"I don't know. She found it outside and brought it in claiming that we had a new kitty."

"Keep kitty?" Maddie asked looking expectantly between her two fathers. The two men looked at each other before Dean replied.

"We have to find it's family sweetie."

"Oh." She said quietly. "New family! Here!"

"No. We need to give it back to it's family." Castiel said.

"Here, go play Maddie. Papa and I need to talk." Dean said setting his daughter down.

"Kitty?"

"No, not right now. Go play," he said turning her around and lightly pushing her out of the room. They both watched her go before turning to each other.

"I wonder where she got the idea to randomly bring in cats in hopes of keeping them." Dean said smirking at Castiel.

"I have no idea." Castiel replied dryly.

"What are we going to do?"

"I was thinking of maybe going around to the neighbors and seeing if they're missing a cat. If not then maybe creating signs and if no on responds to them then we can keep it." Castiel said, before quickly adding "If that's okay with you."

"Yeah it's fine. You know I can't say no to you two. Why don't you go around to the neighbors and I'll get dinner started?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, sounds good. For dinner no take-out, frozen pizzas, fast-food, and please for the love of God, don't burn the house down." Castiel rattled off. Dean laughed before kissing Castiel.

"You know I love you right?" Dean asked.

"I thought we were just in it for the money." Castiel replied dryly with a hint of sarcasm.

"I don't know what I'm going to do with you."

"I have a few ideas." Castiel said on his way out of the room.

"You- kinky." Dean said smirking.

"Don't burn the house down." Castiel said as if he hadn't said anything before that.

Dean stayed in the dinning room a bit surprised. Cas always seemed to surprise him. He heard Castiel get his coat before leaving the house.

"Maddie! Does pizza sound good for dinner?" Dean asked heading towards the kitchen.


	13. In Which Dean and Cas Scare Their Child

**A/N: I wrote this on this website I found where you can make it sound like a typewriter when you type. Funnest time I have ever had writing something, hands down. I think I'll write there more often. **

**Other then that, I don't know.**

**Oh! **

**Just to clear things up a bit, I post chapters in accordance to the timeline of the story. **

**So if it says that the story has been updated but there isn't a new chapter at the end, then you need to do a little digging through out the story because that's where the new chapter is going to be. Sorry if that confuses anyone. I'll give you all virtual cookies or your choosing?**

**-Carly**

* * *

"Dean, you can't-"

"Fine I won't. Does that make you happy, Cas?" Dean cut Castiel off.

"It's not about making me happy, we just can't!"

"Fine."

"Dean stop being such a-a-"

"A what? Asshole? Stubborn? Come on you, can say it Castiel." Dean said narrowing his eyes and crossing his arms.

"Yes, Dean, yes." Castiel said mimicking Dean's stance.

"I said fine, Castiel."

"You are insufferable sometimes Dean Winchester." Castiel snapped before turning to the table to pick up his suitcase. "I'll be back tomorrow. Remember to wake Maddie up." Castiel said stiffly as he exited the house.

"Fuck" Dean says to himself as he rubs a hand over his face "fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck."

He turned to head to the kitchen to make breakfast before waking his daughter up. Mainly he needed to calm himself down. Fights with Cas always wound him up, he always felt like he had been chewed up and then spat out after a fight with Castiel. Dean was cooking breakfast when he heard a noise behind him. He took a deep breath before turning around. He saw his daughter peeking around a corner at him, one arm hugging the wall and the other clutching the blanket that she liked to carry around.

"Hey, sweetie." Dean said smiling at her.

"Where's Papa?" She asked staring up at Dean.

"He's at work. He won't be home tonight, so it's just going to be me and you. Is that okay?" Dean asked bending down so that he was face to face with his daughter. She only nodded and Dean smiled. "Good, we'll have lots of fun won't we, why don't you go sit at the table and I'll bring you some breakfast." She nodded again before running over to the dinning room table and climbing up onto a chair.

"Your daddy kicked your papa out." One brown haired child said.

"No he didn't" Maddie responded.

"Yes he did." The brown haired child insisted.

* * *

"My daddy would never kick papa out!"

"That's what my momma said before she kicked my daddy out. They even had a big fight and everything. Then they got a di-divorce." a black haired child said causing the three other children to look at him.

"What's a di-vorce?" asked a blonde haired child looking up at the black haired child expectantly.

"It means, my mommy and daddy are not together no more. I have two mommy's now!" The black haired boy said holding up two chubby fingers.

"You can't have two mommy's!" The brown haired child argued.

"Yes, I can and I do! And you're going to have a new daddy now!"

"No I'm not!" Maddie argued close to tears. "My papa will be back! And him and daddy are not going to get a divorce!"

"Yes they are!" The black haired boy shouted.

"You're stupid!" Maddie shouted back.

"Maddie!" the harsh sound of Tessa's voice breaking through the little group that had gathered together, said "We don't use words like that."

"Sorry." Maddie said looking at the ground while the other kids stood off to the side watching the little scene play out.

"We'll talk later. Your dad is here, go get your stuff."

* * *

Maddie was quiet, not that she was always loud and all over the place but she usually wasn't this quiet.

"Is everything okay?" Dean asked when they got home. She only nodded looking at the ground. "Are you sure?" she nodded again. "Tessa told me what you said." Dean said bending down so that he was eye level with his daughter. "Why would you say something like that?" The only response he got was the shrug of her shoulders. Dean looked at her a little longer before standing up. "I'm going to make us some dinner, you go play." She only nodded again before turning and running up the stairs to her room. Dean sighed thinking that he had the strangest child in the history of children and no one was going to tell him otherwise.

* * *

"I'm telling you, we have the strangest child ever."

"She's five Dean."

"She called some kid stupid today. I've never heard her call someone stupid before."

"Dean, she's five." Castiel repeated.

"Yes, I know how old she is."

"I'm sure everything's fine."

"I'm serious Cas, if you were here you would be thinking the same thing."

"Again, I'm sure everything is fine. Did you put her to bed."

"She's all tucked in. I was just about to go to bed myself."

"Then that's my cue to go, wouldn't want to get in between you and your beauty sleep."

"Now don't get too jealous." Dean teased.

"I'll try not to." Castiel deadpanned. "Goodnight Dean."

"Night Cas."

* * *

"Daddy?" Dean woke to his little girl asking as she patted his arm.

"Mm, shouldn't you be in bed?" Dean asked rolling over and sleepily looking at his daughter.

"Um-" She dropped her hand from Deans arm and pulled her blanket up to her chest.

"Did you have a nightmare?" She didn't answer, only continued to stare at the ground. "Do you feel sick?" He asked reaching a hand out to feel her forehead. No answer. "Is there something wrong with you?"

"I don't want you and papa to get a di-divorce!" She blurted out before bursting into tears. Dean was startled into full wakefulness from this outburst of hers. He sat up on the edge of the bed and reached down to pick up the crying child.

"Hey, it's okay sweetie." She wrapped her hands around his neck and Dean could feel the wetness of her tears soaking through his shirt.

"I don't want papa to be kicked out. I don't want a new daddy."

"Hey, who said anything about you getting a new daddy, and I would never kick papa out. Where did you get that idea?" She only continued to cry into his shoulder. Dean sighed and shifted her to a more comfortable position and ran a hand over her hair and rubbed soothing circles on her back like he use to do when she was an infant. Her crying calmed down after a few minuets, but Dean could still hear her sniffling into his now tear and snot ruined shirt. "Okay, I want to know where you got the idea that I kicked papa out." Dean said shifting her again so that he could get a better look at her in the dark room. She only turned her head so that her right ear was listening to his heartbeat.

"At Miss Tessa's the kids said that, because you and papa had a fight, you kicked him out."

"Okay, now why do you think papa and I are getting a divorce and you're getting a new daddy."

"Because you and papa had a fight!" she said sniffing, as if that explained everything.

"Okay, sweetie, here's the thing. People fight. Your papa and I fight. It doesn't mean that I'm kicking him out or that we're getting a divorce or that you're getting a new daddy. Okay?"

"But papa left this morning."

"Papa had to do some work that required him to spend the night some where that is not here at home."

"Oh." Maddie said clutching at her fathers shirt. "But Danny said that his mommy and daddy had a fight and his mommy kicked his daddy out and then they got a divorce and he got a new mommy. I don't want a new daddy!" Dean sat in a bit of a daze, because really it was two in the morning, a bit too early for Dean to be able to fully comprehend everything his daughter was saying to him at once.

"Maddie, let's get a few of things straight, okay?" He felt her nod against his chest. "One, I did not kick your papa out, okay?" Another nod with a sniffle added in "Two, your papa and I are not getting a divorce." Another nod. "Three, your papa had to stay in a hotel for work tonight, he will be back tomorrow."

"I'm not getting a new daddy?" seemed to be the only thing right now that worried her.

"No, you are not getting a new daddy. Is everything okay now?." He felt her nod her head. "Good. Now, I'm tired, I'm sure you are too. Ready to go back to bed?" She shook her head. "No? Come on. Do you want to sleep with me?" She nodded her head. "Okay, climb over, there you go. Under the covers? Good." She shifted around for a few moments before curling up on her fathers side. "Good night Maddie."

"'Night daddy" He heard her say, already sounding like she was half asleep. Dean fell asleep not too long after that.

* * *

"I know I was gone for a night but I didn't think you would give up my spot that fast." Was what Dean woke to a second time.

"Hmm, mmmm Cas." Dean mumbled still mostly asleep.

"Hello Dean."

"Hey Cas. What time is it?" He asked his voice thick with sleep.

"A little past seven."

"What are you doing home?" Dean asked flopping onto his back and putting a hand over his eyes.

"A little problem with the plumbing. Why don't we talk downstairs."

"What-? Oh, Maddie, yeah. I'll be right down." Dean mumbled somehow managing to get out of the bed and downstairs without waking Maddie.

"What happened last night?" Castiel asked as soon as Dean was downstairs sipping at the coffee that he had shoved into Dean's hands.

"Hmmm, Oh-ouch, hot- she thought I kicked you out and that we were getting a divorce." Dean casually responded more focused on his coffee at the moment. Castiel tilted his head and furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"Why would she think that?"

"She must of heard us fighting yesterday. Ouch, did you really have to make the coffee this hot Cas." Dean asked setting the mug down and looking at it with slight disgust.

"But that doesn't explain-"

"Some kids at Tessa's put the idea into her head."

"What did you tell her."

"Oh just that I did in fact kick you out, and we were getting a divorce and I already met the person who would become her new daddy." Dean casually said testing the coffee again.

"So basically the usual" Cas asked playing along with the teasing.

"Pretty much." Dean said smiling at Castiel as Cas raised a hand to his cheek. "We really do have the strangest child ever."

"Dean Winchester, what am I going to do with you?" Castiel asked as he leaned in slightly.

"I may have some ideas." Dean replied closing the space between the two of them. "I'm sorry. About yesterday." Dean said resting his head against Castiel's.

"I know." Castiel said nudging Dean's head so that he could kiss him again.

"Papa!" Came a shriek from behind them.

"Hello." Castiel said as their little girl went running into his arms. "Did you have a good day yesterday?" He asked sharing a smile with Dean who sat back in his chair and smiled at him over the top of his coffee cup.


	14. In Which There are Family Talks

**A/N: What is this?! I updated?! The world really must be ending! Anyway, I've just been busy with school and stuff, but I****'m on break right now so time to write! I may post another one I've been working on soon but in the meantime, enjoy this one! **

**-Carly**

* * *

Daddy and papa had been talking a lot. Maddie may only be five but she knows what papa and daddy are talking about is big and important. She could hear them talking when she was suppose to be asleep, but shhh don't tell daddy and papa that she was awake. They'll walk by her bedroom talking in quiet voices. She can make out words like "kid" and "money" and "we should ask," her door will then open and she'll burrow under her covers and pretend to sleep as papa and daddy check on her. As soon as they leave she'll uncover her head and lay there wondering what papa and daddy were talking about until she finally falls asleep.

They'll still talking like that when she turns six. She wakes up on her birthday and runs downstairs to find them talking at the kitchen table with their grown up, coffee drinks that she isn't allowed to drink no matter how much she asks. They don't notice her right away because daddy tells papa, "What if she hates the idea? Then we just ruined her birthday. We should ask her next week." Then papa gives daddy a _look_ and daddy turns around and gives her a big smile.

"Hey, it's the birthday girl." He turns around and opens up his arms for her to run into, which she does. "What are you? Four?" He asks tickling her slightly. She laughs and squirms in daddy's arms.

"No!" She shrieks. "I'm six!" She giggles, daddy laughs and papa smiles over his cup at the two of them.

"How could I forget." He picks her up and places her on the chair he had just been sitting on. "So Mads, what do you want for your birthday breakfast?" He knows what she's going to say but he still asks anyways.

"Pancakes!" daddy smiles and ruffles her hair and walks toward the kitchen stopping at papa to give him a look, papa nods and turns his attention back to his daughter and smiles at her.

"Happy Birthday," She just grins.

It's when she's eating her pancakes and has a big bite of sticky pancakes in her mouth when she remembers that papa and daddy were talking about asking her something. So being the six year old she is she asks them, mouth full of pancake and everything.

"What did you want to ask me?" Daddy and papa share a look with each other before turning back to her.

"Nothing, to worry your pretty little head about." daddy tells her.

"Please don't talk with your mouth full, Maddie." Papa reminds her, and with that everything is forgotten.

A week later Maddie is up in her room playing with her dolls. She's right in the middle of her story-Christie is in love with Ken who is in love with Barbie but Barbie loves Christie-When daddy calls for her from downstairs. She leaves her toys where they are and goes bounding downstairs to the living room where daddy is standing and papa is sitting on the couch. She thinks she's in trouble.

"Yes?" She asks slightly timid staying closer to the entrance to the living room.

"Let's sit down," daddy says taking her hand and leading her over to the couch, she sits down and daddy sits down next to her so that she is between her two fathers. She's scared now, she thinks she's in trouble.

"What did I do?" She asks nervous looking between papa and daddy. She can't think of anything, except maybe they found out about the cookie she took a couple days ago when papa was baking and told her not to.

"You didn't do anything." Papa assures her, noticing her worried expression. "We just want to ask you something." He looks up at daddy and she looks between her two fathers.

"What?"

"Ummm, we, your papa and I, have been talking and we want to ask you, what would you think about getting a brother or sister?" Daddy asks her.

"How would I get a brother or sister?" Maddie asks. She know boys can't have babies because Danny told her so and Danny knows everything.

"We would get them the same way as you." Papa says very slowly looking over at daddy. Maddie looks between her two fathers and thinks about what they just asked her. It could be fun to have a little brother or sister, she would be able to play with them, show them what they should do. She knows people that have little brothers or sisters, daddy has a little brother.

"It's okay if you don't want another little brother or sister." Daddy says. Maddie can see him look just a little bit sadder, she's sure she wasn't suppose to notice that.

"We'll let you think about it for a couple of days." Papa tells her, he also seems to notice the sad look in daddy's eyes. She looks between daddy and papa again before nodding.

"I want a little brother or sister." She tells them, she can see daddy look just a bit hopeful.

"You don't have to answer right now." Daddy tells her.

"But I want one." She protests. She then brings her knees under her so she can get high enough to wrap her arms around her daddy's neck and give him a hug, she then turns and gives her papa a hug before saying, "I want a little brother or sister." Daddy wraps his arms around her and she can feel him nod.

"Okay. Thank you Mads." She wraps her arms around him again and squeezes him as tight as she can which makes her daddy laugh before letting her go. "Now you can go back to doing, whatever you six year olds do." Maddie nods happily as she bounces off of the couch and heads out of the room.

She hears papa say to daddy, "That wasn't too hard was it." She doesn't hear what daddy has to say.

She can't wait to tell Danny.


	15. In Which There is Decorating

**A/N: I bused this out in like two days! I wanted to get it out before Christmas because it would be weird if I hadn't... Well in my opinion it would have been. But I just had this idea of little Maddie trying to teach James how to hang up ornaments on the Christmas tree. **

**-Carly**

* * *

"Dean, please stop hovering over me while I am cooking." Castiel said as he, once again, dodged Dean as he moved around in their kitchen. "It is distracting and makes it hard for me to actually finish what I have started."

"Oh, come on Cas, you love it when I'm in the kitchen with you." Dean teased.

"I really do not, Dean." Castiel told him plainly. Dean pouted to Castiel's back.

"Please go and check on Maddie and James. They have been awfully quiet"

"Yeah, yeah." Dean said giving one last smile to Castiel before leaving the kitchen and heading towards their living room, where he had last seen their kids.

As he got closer to the living room he could hear Maddie speaking, in her little authoritative tone, and James clapping his hands. Dean stood quietly outside of the living room watching as Maddie picked up one ornament at a time to hang on their tree. She was talking and seemed to be trying to explain to James what they had to do. James was sitting by their couch in between a couple of cardboard boxes that Dean and Cas used to hold all their Christmas decorations. He was smiling gleefully up at his older sister as she proceeded to hang an ornament up on the tree. She sighed dramatically when she turned around and found that James hadn't seemed to be paying attention.

"James, watch." She knelt down in front of her brother and held both of his hands in her. "You're not going to know what to do if you don't watch me." James just giggled, trying to clap his hands. Maddie let out another dramatic sigh. "I'll do it again." She reached inside the closest cardboard box and brought out an ornament. She held it up to her brothers face as she talked. "This goes on tree." She stated as firmly as a seven year old could. James took a second to look at the ornament in wonderment before he tried to grasp it. "No." Maddie told him sharply. James looked at her in confusion. "You put this." She shook the ornament, and James smiled again. "On the tree." She pointed to the tree. James let out some baby garble and clapped his hands again. "Like this." Maddie said turning back to the tree and hanging the ornament up on the tree.

It looked like she had been at it for a while, a lot of the ornaments were hung lower on the tree because Maddie couldn't reach much higher. As soon as Maddie had turned her back, the cardboard box next to James suddenly interested him. He was able to lean his tiny body far enough to grip the top of the cardboard box and effectively tipped it over. Maddie instantly turned around to find her little brother sitting in a pile of ornaments.

"James." She scolded. "That's not how you do it." James looked at her with big wide eyes, as if he couldn't decide what he wanted to do about tipping the box over. He went with leaning forward and smacking his hands on the ground and laughing. He looked proud of himself as Maddie looked exasperated. Dean couldn't help the chuckle that escaped him and made his presence known. "Daddy!" Maddie started in surprise.

"What ya two doin'?" Dean asked walking further into the room and kneeling down by both of his kids. James instantly tried to get to his father and seemed close to crying when he couldn't. Dean sensing his distress picked him up and put him in his lap and then wrapped an arm around Maddie.

"Nutin'" Maddie replied quietly not looking at Dean.

"Doesn't look like nothing to me." Dean said. Maddie didn't answer and looked like she was in trouble. "You're not in trouble." Maddie nodded and kneeled down next to Dean. James looked between father and sister before turning around best he could and slapping a hand on Dean's face, as if he was asking if everything was okay. Dean laughed and Maddie shyly smiled. "I hoped you didn't hang up _all _the ornaments." Maddie shook her head vigorously .

"I was just trying to teach him how to hang them up for when he got older." Dean couldn't help but feel proud of his daughter. She had taken to being a big sister wonderfully. There were kids that pitched a fit when they had to share their parents attention, but Maddie took to watching her brother like it was her only goal in life. Which slightly worried Dean because that's how he had grown up, but Cas assured him again and again that Maddie and James weren't going to have the life that Dean had, had.

"I don't think he's going to understand just yet." Dean told her. She let out a little sigh. "But thank you for making the bottom of our tree look great." She looked at him with big eyes as if she couldn't believe what Dean had told her. "How about this." He stage-whispered to her. "When your papa is done cooking dinner, you can put the angel on top of the tree." Her eyes widened even further.

"What is papa doing?" The three of them turned to look at Cas as he entered the room. James instantly started bouncing in Dean's lap as he tried to reach for his other father. Castiel crossed the room to take James from Dean.

"Look what Mads did." Dean motioned to their tree.

Cas looked at their tree and then down at his daughter.

"You did that?" Maddie nodded. "It is very beautiful."

"Thank you." She said quietly looking down at the ground. Dean pulled her closer to him and started to tickle her. "Stop it daddy!" She shrieked, but laughing all the same. James started laughing and kicking his feet trying to join in with his sister.

"Okay, okay." Dean laughed laying on the ground with Maddie on his chest. "I surrender." Maddie smiled down at her father.

"Now that you two have come to a truce, I think it's time to eat and then we can finish up the tree?"

"Yay!" Maddie said getting off of Dean and running to the dinning room.

Dean got up off of the floor and put an arm around his husband and made a face at James.

"I told her she could put the angel on top of the tree." He told Cas as they two left the living room.


	16. In Which Maddie is Engaged

**A?M: SO it's a big jump from the last one to this one, but ehh, oh well. It's been in my mind for a while.**

**-Carly**

* * *

"Dad! Papa!" Maddie shouted as soon as she was in the door. The two men in question were in the kitchen cleaning up from their dinner when their daughter had burst into her childhood home. "Where are you guys?" She yelled. They both looked at each other, Maddie didn't usually come back without telling them first.

"We're in here." Dean yelled back. "What's going on?" Dean asked when his daughter came bursting into the room.

"Look!" She beamed thrusting her left hand out towards her fathers. She seemed to want to wait for them to get it themselves but she was too excited to wait as she blurted out "He proposed! I'm getting married!"

Dean stepped back and looked between his husband and his daughter, shocked.

"Congratulations." Castiel replied taking his daughters hand to look closer at the ring that now graced his daughters finger.

Maddie beamed even more, she looked up at Dean. "You can't kill him now." Maddie teased, getting Dean's attention.

"Guess I can't" Dean smiled back, shaking his initial shock off, "Come here." Castiel stood back so that Dean could tightly hug his daughter. "Congrats Mads." Maddie held her father tight, knowing that he wasn't usually into a show of affections like this for this long.

"What's going on down here?" James asked coming into the room, having heard the commotion from his room.

"I'm engaged!" Maddie turned to show off her ring to her younger brother. She didn't see Dean wipe at his eyes, Castiel did though.

"Cool" James said, looking closer at the ring. "How much did he pay for that thing?"

"James!" Maddie laughed.

Behind their kids, Dean and Cas were having their own, silent, conversation. Castiel came to gently rub Dean's arm, giving him a questioning look. Dean nodded and gave his husband a reassuring smile.

"So, I think this is cause for some celebration, right?" Dean asked. "Cake sound good Maddie?" Dean asked with a knowing look in his eyes. At the word "cake" Maddie's eyes widened.

"From down the street?" She asked hopefully.

"If that's what you want." There was a small restaurant down the street that made absolutely delicious cakes, that Maddie loved and only got on special occasions. "I'll go get it for you then." Dean said.

"Thanks, dad." Maddie beamed giving her dad another big hug.

"You can finish the dishes right?" Dean turned to Cas before grabbing his keys.

"Yes, Dean." Castiel said.

"I'll be back soon. Congrats again, Mads." Dean said giving her a kiss on the cheek before leaving.

"Well, um, I'll see you when dad returns." James said, making his exit.

"Do you need help papa?" Maddie asked, turning to Castiel.

"No, they are almost done anyway."

"Okay. I'll be in the living room." Castiel nodded and turned back to the dishes.

* * *

Maddie went to sit on the couch, she couldn't stop staring at the ring on her finger. She took the ring off and held it between her fingers, just flipping to around and around . She loved the feel of it and how it looked, how it wasn't too flashy and big. She was so engrossed in her ring that she didn't notice her father until he sat down next to her.

"May I see it?" Castiel asked holding out his hand. Maddie jumped before laughing.

"Dad's right, you do need a bell." Maddie laughed and sigh her father always let out whenever Dean had made the joke. She then handed him her ring, gently laying it in the palm of her papa's hand. "Don't drop it." She lightly teased.

"I wouldn't." Castiel murmured picking the ring up between his forefinger and his thumb. He brought the ring closer to his face and look at it better. "It is very beautiful." Castiel said turning to look at his daughter.

"It is, isn't it? He did such a great job, didn't even _know _that he was planning to ask." Maddie said, smiling at the memory. "It was like right out of a movie, so clichéd but that's Dan for you."

"I'm sure it was." Castiel replied, gently taking his daughters hand to place her ring back on her finger. "Much more so then when I asked your father." Maddie stared at her dad.

"You asked dad?" Castiel nodded. "I always thought he asked you. How did you do it?"

"I asked him one night after dinner. I was cleaning dishes and he was clearing the table." Maddie laughed at the picture in her mind that she now had. "I had been thinking about it for a while. The timing had just seemed…right."

Maddie laughed again. "Only you papa, only you. What did dad do?"

"He was very surprised. I distinctly remember him almost dropping a bowl he had been holding." Maddie laughed at that too. "He went into shock and didn't answer. I had thought that he was trying to think of some way to gently tell me that he wasn't ready for marriage. Needless to say I was worried."

"Oh geeze. I can imagine so. That's how Dan must have felt tonight. I wasn't expecting it at all and just stared at him for, God knows how long. He must have thought I was going to say no."

"Possibly." Was all Castiel responded with. The two of them sat in a comfortable silence. Maddie moved so that she could place her head on her papa's shoulder. "I like Dan." Castiel finally said.

Maddie laughed.

"I like Dan too."

* * *

Later, Maddie stayed back to clean up with Dean. "You don't have to help me Mads." She only shrugged in response as she passed a plate to her dad. Dean didn't say anything against it. If his daughter wanted to help then it was fine by him, granted he'd been waiting for this day for the past 23 years.

"So, papa told me about how _he _asked _you_ to marry him." Maddie started out. Dean stopped with his hands still in the soapy water. He turned to his daughter.

"What is it with you and Cas and kitchens?" Dean asked rhetorically, laughing. "Okay, so what'd he tell you so I can tell you the truth?" Dean asked turning to look at Maddie. Maddie laughed.

"He said that he asked you after dinner and you almost dropped a bowl. That you didn't answer for a long time and he was afraid you were going to say no."

Dean laughed as he passed a plate off to Maddie. "That's all true. But in my defense I was in shock."

"Were you?" Maddie teased.

"Yes." Dean said defensively. "It came out of no where, I didn't even know that had been on his mind ever. But, you know your papa, doing things on his own time."

"You do too, dad." Maddie pointed out, starting to put the dry dishes away. Dean laughed.

"I guess you're right."

"I'm always right." Maddie turned to Dean smirking at him.

"Smartass." Dean said with a grin, and wrapping an arm around his daughter to pull her into a hug. "So let me see this rock of yours." Dean said with a smile.

"You mean my ring?" Maddie asked with a grin. She raised her hand and Dean took it in his. Dean looked at for a few seconds before nodding his head.

"Okay, okay. He did good."

"Better than you and papa?" Maddie asked with a smile.

"Oh yeah. So much better."

"Is that so?"

"Because he asked so suddenly neither of us had rings. We didn't get rings until a month later and they weren't nearly as nice as yours." Dean said with a laugh.

"Because your father refused to go to into any other jewelry stores after the first one." Castiel said entering the kitchen. Both turned to look at him, Dean scowling and Maddie laughing.

"That doesn't surprise me."

"I just wanted damn rings, they didn't have to be anything fancy." Dean muttered.

"Of course." Castiel replied kissing Dean on the cheek and then his daughter before leaving the room.

"What? You didn't want the biggest diamond you could find?" Maddie teased knowing full well that her dad would never be caught dead wearing a ring like hers.

"Nope. I just wanted something to show that I was officially off the market."

"Wanted everyone to stop hitting on you?"

"Honestly? Yeah. Once I got with you dad I knew there wasn't going to be anyone else, and yeah, yeah, yeah, before you give me that look and tell me it's a chick-flick moment, yeah I know it is, but it's the truth. And if you ever tell anyone I may do something I would regret." Dean warned with no actual threat held to it.

"Whatever you say dad." Maddie laughed, following her father out of the kitchen.

* * *

That night, as Dean and Castiel lay in bed together Dean spoke.

"Don't you think she's a little young be engaged?" Castiel, who had been almost asleep, turned over and opened one eye at Dean.

"No."

"Really?" Dean prompted.

"We weren't much older then her Dean." Castiel huffed.

"Well, that was us. This is…her!" Dean exclaimed, as if that explained everything.

"There's a difference?"

"Yes! Because she's…she's…"

"Our daughter?" Castiel prompted. "She is and always will be. I know how protective of her, both of them, but she's twenty-three, old enough to be making these decisions for herself. Besides you like Dan. You have said so many times before. Please stop worrying about it and go to sleep." Castiel turned back over and Dean knew the conversation was over. It was really silly of him to be this worried about it. Castiel was right, as always. Dean lay down and let it not worry him anymore as he fell asleep.


	17. New Chapter Alert

Someone mentioned to me that I need a way so that when I update Ad Libitium you know where I put the new chapter.

I agree wholeheartdly.

So I did some thinking and this is what I came up with: This will always be at the end of the story and I will post here where you can find the new chapter I have added to Ad Libitium without having to search through every chapter I have written so far.

Sound good? Good.

**New Chapter: Chapter 16**


End file.
